Treasure Town & Couple Rumors
by lionstar77
Summary: This story is built like an episode of the show! Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy go on a mission, big reward, and it seems easy. Until they find the town that they had been asked to protect from a group of bandits has been infested with these weird creatures! YEA THERES MINOR SOMEWHAT CANON SHIPPING DEAL WITH IT.


**Hi! You may have noticed my account has been inactive. Well, my computer decided to be a jerk. Now its nice again, so I can write! Eeek!**

**Again, the ships in this are:**

**NaLu,**

**Erza X Her awesome self,**

**Gruvia,**

**LokeLu,**

**And a hint of Gajeel X Levy at one point.**

**LUCY POV**

"Lets go on a Mission, Luce! Gray, Erza, Happy, you and me!" He cheerfully giggled, standing on the table I was sitting at.

"Get off the table first. Then i'll go on a mission." I said.

"Nope!" He annoyingly teased, skipping on the table to rub it in my face. "Lalalala." He chanted.

"Oh, COME ON!" I yelled. I saw Natsu fall on the floor, face first. I gave a dumbfounded look at Erza, who had shoved him off the table.

"Idiot." She murmured, getting off the table. Happy laughed at the bruised-face Natsu. Natsu whacked Happy. "Ouch, I don't like you anymore Natsu!"

"Where will you get your fish? And friends? And house, then, Happy?" Natsu said. "Good point. I love you Natsu!" Happy giggled, hugging his head.

"Wow..." I rolled my eyes, turning back to my drink. Levy started babbling about a spell she saw yesterday, but I just blocked her voice.

I mean, I love her and all, but Levy. Seriously. "Lucy, we gonna go on a mission, or what?" Natsu reminded me, slapping my shoulder.

He near gave me a heart attack, when he slapped my arm, but I just simply facepalmed, and went on with life.

"What kind of mission, Natsu?" Asked Gray, who was now half-nakedly sitting next to Levy. Erza sat on the other side of Levy. From 2, to a crowd.

"I found one on the board, lemme get it..." He scrambled around in his pocket and pulled it out. We all looked at it.

"Protect this town from the bandits, as well as defeat or scare off the bandits." It said, with a high reward of 10,500 gem.

"7,000 gem for Lucy, 1,500 for Happy and I, 1,000 for Erza, and 1,000 for Gray." Natsu said.

"Alright." Erza and Gray agreed. "It sounds unfair, but we all end up staying at Lucy's apartment, so... yea." Happy said.

"Don't remind me..." I groaned, remembering that my apartment was still a mess from last time.

"The town isn't too close, but we should still leave today." Said Erza, staring at a map. "Whats this place called, anyway?" I asked.

"Treasure town." Erza answered. "Well, no wonder bandits like it." I said, giving the, "Well planned" face.

Erza wheeled in with her pile of stuff, Natsu grabbed his... nothing, Gray fully-dressed himself, and I took out my backpack. Happy also filled his backpack,

but only with Fish and maps on the greatest food around Treasure Town. Typical.

**NARRATOR POV**

When Erza got her stuff, and the others were getting ready, she saw Juvia walk in the guild doors. Gray was chatting with Lucy, about the mission, well,

Lucy cracked a joke (I have to admit, it was pretty funny) and the two burst into laughter. Juvia's brain exploded. She rage-jumped in, butted Lucy out of the way, resulting in Lucy crashing into Levy, Gajeel both at once. Lucy ended up smashed into a pillar, Levy ended up against a fence wall, and Gajeel was

smushed into Levy in a extremely awkward closeness. They were stuck, so Gajeel couldn't even let Levy out of the postion. Anyway, back to Juvia.

Juvia hugged gray so hard, he could not breathe. I'm not exaggerating. "Why are you leaving, my precious Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, clinging to him.

"A mission with team Natsu." Gray replied, not even trying to get Juvia off, as he knew he would fail.

"You mean, Lucy-sama, too?" Asked, Juvia, a small amount of steam boiling from her head. "Yea, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Erza." He said again.

"You mean, two females are going with you, and only Natsu-sama male is coming!?" She almost yelled, but held back, not just an aggravated growl.

"Yep. Hey... where is Lucy?" He answered, looking around. "Nowhere! Juvia is here though, pay attention to Juvia!" Juvia frantically screeched.

"Juvia, I have to find Lucy-" Gray started. Juvia grabbed his head, swung it towards her, and kissed his nose in a pinch. She blushed, awkwardly.

"Juvia!" Gray scolded, but still blushed a bit. "There in loooooove..." Happy giggled. "Shut up!" Gray yelled.

"I know Gray, only outside the guild, because its distracting..." Juvia groaned. The whole guild turned around like, "Wait a second, WAT."

Mira turned around and said, "Holy heavenly angels... ... ... We finally have a in-Fairy-Tail couple!" She announced. Everyone started cheering.

**GRAY POV**

"I've been manipulated by my "girlfriend." ... ... ... ... ... ... *facepalm*

**THAT WAS LONG.**

**Next Chapter: What the crap is Mira gonna do to celebrate the fake couple before tem Natsu leaves? How will Gray dump Juvia within 10 minutes? Lets see!**


End file.
